Forum:So you want some Edits?
I assume that if you are reading this right now, you are in desperate need of edits, or are extremely bored and stumbled upon this page. In either case, I would highly recommend that you keep reading this post. So you want to find out how to boost your edits by the hundreds? Well your going to have to wait. There are a few things that must first be explained before we can tackle the subject of achieving more edits. First off, some of you might be asking- What is an Edit? Well the answer is quite simple. An edit is Wikia and Wiki exclusive way of keeping track of how many page, image, and text changes that you have made to any Wikia or Wiki. Any and all of the edits that you as a user have achieved will be kept track of on your user page in the top left hand corner. Now further more, some of you might be asking what these "Edits" are useful for? The true answer; nothing. Edits have no real value, only show how many changes and modifications any one user has made to a Wiki. Basically an edit count is whatever you make it be. Some Wikia's only allow users to become promoted if they reach a certain edit count, while others don't use them for anything. In the end it all just depends on what Wikia you are a citizen of and what their rules are. Now that I've covered the basic knowledge, I can start to cover the basics of how to obtain edits. The first most important thing to know is the three most common ways that you can achieve edits. Those three techniques are as follows: *Text Edits: Editing the texts of articles throughout the Wiki and replying to forum topics and such. *Image (Media) Edits: Editing the images of articles or adding new media to the Wikia. *Page Creation: Edits achieved by creating pages or forums posts on the Wiki. It is best to use a combination of these three editing techniques because it not only is of most help to the Wikia, but is best for getting the most edits. Then again it all depends on how the user prefers to obtain their edits. Some users like I would rather only edit texts and create forum post to get their edits. Others mainly create pages and add images or other types of media to them. It's all about preference. Now with these three different techniques there are multiple ways that they can be carried out. Starting with Text Edits: *Text Edits Techniques **Editing User Page etc... ***Commenting on forum posts etc... ****Editing the content on articles. *Image (Media) Edits Techniques **Adding images to the database. ***Adding Videos to database. ****Adding Captions and looking through Articles to find topics that are missing images. *Page Creation Techniques **Browse through the wanted pages. Link can be found on the main page. ***Create new topics on the forums. ****Go to the create new article boy at the bottom of the main page. Best Way. Using these techniques users can most effectively raise their respective edits without having to try to hard. some other ways that I personally like to help out the Wiki and gain edits at the same time is by checking up on the recent changes page that can be found on the main page. It has a constant update on pages that have been edited recently so it allows for you as a user to see what articles need some work- and work usually leads to edits. Well this is just about all of the tips that I have to give you when it comes to editing and raising your count. Another reminder is to always read over your posts for spelling and grammar mistakes. One other thing that users should be wary of is not to see edits as form of "power". As user Nknown Idiot has said people should not feel that just because you have a larger amount of edits that you are any more powerful or greater than any other user. I have stated before, your edit count is whatever your community makes it. Don't get any ideas into your head thinking that you are superior to anyone else because of edits. That being said, if your community does decide to make edits worth something (Ex: Promotions for higher edit counts) don't stoop to creating pointless and otherwise destructive edits. All edits that you make should be in one way or another helpful to the Wikia that you are a part of. They should be creative and thoughtful, easy to read and understand. Never should one make an edit such as "changing the demon to devil", when clearly they mean the same. If edits like these are being made consistently then consequences such as banning and demotion will occur. Do keep your self from making a mistake like this than just always to ask yourself to think about how this contribution is going to help your Wikia. Remember that and you should be in the clear when it comes to editing. If anyone has any questions or thinks I forgot something than pleas post a message at my talk page. Thanks! Toripon 18:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC)